There is known an electric vehicle in which an electric motor drives a drive wheel. The electric vehicle generates no engine noise. Therefore, if a driver moves away from the electric vehicle during a stopped state of the electric vehicle, the driver cannot check the presence of the electric vehicle by a method other than seeing it. To solve such a problem, there is a controller disclosed in Patent Literature 1. This controller is configured to emit a sound pre-stored when the driver gets off a seat to enable the driver to know the presence of the electric vehicle.